Gamer of the uchiha
by Lorionl
Summary: Karyu inazuma died, gifted a second chance as Uchiha karyy. living again was supposed to be a blessing but it,turned out to be a curse as every of his blood relation was massacred.Will he strive to move forward or will he stumble and fall prey to darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness that was the only thing i saw nothing,i tried to figure out where i was but to no avail all i could remember i was trying to save rukia and got hit by a train.

[WELCOME TO THE AFTERLIFE PLEASE SELECT ONE THE FOLLOWING OPTIONS

HEAVEN

HELL

REINCARNATION]

Hell what kind of bullshit option is this,after much contemplation i choose option three.

[REINCARNATION OPTION SELECTED]

[CHOOSE A WORLD YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE REINCARNATED

BLEACH

DRAGON BALL Z

DXD

FAIRY TAIL

NARUTO

ONE PIECE]

Hmm most of this offers are quite tempting,in the end i choose narurto verse

[NARUTO WORLD IS A WORLD WITH CHAKRA. THE WORLD HAS BEEN IN TURMOIL BECAUSE THE GODS WERE LEAVING THIS WORLD FOR AN UNKNOWN PURPOSE.)]

Oh wait i change my mind but nothing happend i had to stick with my choice.

[BECAUSE OF YOUR GOOD DEEDS IN YOUR PAST LIFE GOD HAS DECIDED TO GRANT YOU THE ABILITY TO CREATE YOUR OWN AVATAR,HE ALSO GAVE YOU THE GAMER BODY,AND YOUR STATS ARE ANOTHER GIFT]

Well am honored to get such gifts from God and he also gave me cool stats

[CHARACTER CUSTOMIZATION MENU]

I need my character to be handsome and badass  
TIME SKIP 30MINS  
My character a man no that would be degrading him an angel with perfect nose eyes as dark as the abyss, lean not too muscular,devilish handsome features,incredibly pale skin and pitch black hair.

[STAT MENU]

[CUSTOMIZE YOUR STATS]

[STAT POINT:1000]

HP Regeneration (HR) : 100 HP/minute  
Chakra Points (CP) : 100  
Strength (STR) : 100  
Dexterity (DEX) : 100  
Charisma (CHAR): 100  
Intelligence (INT) : 100  
Chakra Control (CC) : 100 (MAX)*  
Perception (PER) : 100  
Stamina (STA) :100  
Luck: 100

[STAT POINT:0]

Am the kind of guy that relies more on speed that strength.

[CHARACTER SKILL POINT:100]

Ninjutsu:20  
Taijutsu:20  
Genjutsu:20  
Kenjutsu:20  
Fuinjutsu:20

[SKILL POINT :0 SKILL MAX OUT AT 100]

[PLEASE SELECT A VILLAGE]

Konohagakure  
Iwagakure  
Kirigakure  
Sunagakure  
Kumogakure  
Amegakure

Hmm of course i'd pick konoha

[SELECT A CLAN ]  
\- Senju  
"You are a Senju, you excel at skills, Tsunade will be not the last Senju if you choose this. Your parents died around the time of your birth. Pride and Naive will be your biggest enemy."  
\- Uchiha  
"You are an Uchiha, the one who holds the power of the Sharingan, your parents are dead during your birth. Pride, Lust and Wrath will be your biggest enemy."  
\- Hyuuga  
"You are a Hyuuga, the one who holds the power of the Byakugan, your parents are dead during your birth. Pride and Racism will be your biggest enemy."

I see it offered me 3 of the biggest clan in konoha and all had a dojutsu execpt the senju clan,I guess i'll pick the uchiha clan

[CREATING AVATAR...100%]

Name: Karyu  
Clan: Uchiha  
HP: 1000/1000 HR: 500/min  
CP: 100/100 CR: 250/min  
EXP: 0/100 Level: 1

Stats  
STR: 100  
DEX: 100  
CHAR: 100  
INT: 100  
CC: 100  
PER: 100  
STA: 100  
Luck: 100

Character Skills  
Ninjutsu : 20  
Taijutsu : 20  
Genjutsu : 20  
Fuinjutsu : 20  
Kenjutsu : 20

Perks :  
None

[Creating Character… 100%]

[Transfer Soul… 100%]

[Transfer to Naruto world… 50%]

'Woah... the light is warm, alright here we go!'

Transfer to Naruto world… 100%

'New World here I come!'

I opened my eyes for the first time i saw the white ceiling,so am at a hospital when i tried to look around i heard an unfamiliar voice  
"Kirai, I promise that I'll raise your son as if he were my own flesh and blood… Don't worry… He will have a perfect childhood with my Itachi and Sasuke." The woman said. I tried to move my hands, seeing this that woman took my hands then squeeze it gently.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I will always be with you from now on…" she murmured softly to me.

"So he is Kirai's son huh.." spoke a male voice, this voice was stern and powerful sounding.

"look at him he looks exactly like kirai.

"You're right, his face is like his father Daisuke, well son… don't worry I will raise you and from now on, you will be Sasuke's older brother. I'm sorry that your parents are gone because I failed to protect them. But I already promised them that we will raise you as one of our own children." said Fugaku.

"From now on your name is will be Uchiha Karyu, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha!" declared Fugaku with a smile on his face. so this is the story in my new life.

5years later

I was currently at the training ground practising my taijutsu and about to replicate the fireball jutsu i saw nii-san do while training

[Ding  
Mission:learn the firestyle fireball jutsu  
Reward:3000+ exp  
Failed:none  
Accept/reject]  
[Accept]

According to what how i saw nii-san perform the jutsu the hand signs where  
Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!"i exhaled the same size of fireball as otousan

[DING  
Congratulations! You learned a new Technique!  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)  
Consumes 30 CP per use.

EXP +100]

[DING  
Level Up!  
You gained the Genius Perk!  
You gained the Young Prodigy Perk!]

[Status]

Name/Age: Karyu (5 yrs old)  
Clan: Uchiha  
HP: 1240/1240 (HR: 620/min)  
CP: 1220/1260 (CR: 310/min)  
EXP: 0/600 Level: 6

Stats  
STR: 116  
DEX: 116  
CHAR: 110  
INT: 124  
CC: 100  
PER: 108  
STA: 116  
Luck: 110

Character Skills  
Ninjutsu: 22  
Taijutsu: 25  
Genjutsu: 25  
Fuinjutsu: 20  
Kenjutsu: 20

Perks:  
Genius = You are born with the knowledge that flowing like a waterfall. + 8 Intelligence every level, stopped when you're already reached Level 40.

Young Prodigy = This Title is automatically equipped. All Stats and Skills gain an extra +5 every level, this Title Expires at Age 16.

After training i was heading to the compound when i heard a sudden yelp which instantly put me on high alert,i immediately ran towards the location thats when i saw a bunch of kiri ninjas abuducting a young girl

[Ding  
Mission:rescue hyuuga hinata  
Reward:5000+ exp,  
Relationship with hyuuga clan:50%  
Relationship with hyuuga hinata:50%  
Failed:none  
Accept/reject]

Thats it for this chapter pls review this is my first fic ever


	2. Hyuuga Clan

**[I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS]**

Accepting the mission Karyu immediately dashed to wards the location of the sudden yelp

When Karyu arrived he noticed that there was a girl in the man's hands and he was covering her mouth. He was wearing a Kumogakure headband. Sasuke masked his chakra and hid in the tree above the man while listening to what he was telling the girl.

"Your eyes will benefit us better little heiress. You might as well just come along nicely. The more you struggle the slower your death will be" The man said laughing evilly.

Karyu recognized the girl as Hinata. The only academy girl that didn't have a giant crush on him. They hardly knew each other in his past life, but the more he looked at her, the more he wanted to get to know her. That meant that saving her was common sense.

Karyu dropped down from the tree startling both the Kumo ninjas and Hinata. When the Kumo ninjas realized that it was just a kid #1 chuckled to himself.

"You're at the wrong place at the wrong time kid and judging by your attire it seems that you're an Uchiha. Looks like I just hit a 2 for 1 special on Dojutsu's" The man said while advancing towards Sasuke.

Karyu smirked at the idiot that thought that he was going to allow himself to be kidnapped.

Karyu-kun… Run' Hinata thought, since her mouth was covered. She was upset that she couldn't voice her thoughts. Hinata closed her eyes not wanting to see her classmate get hurt by the Kumo ninja.

The Chunin attempted to punch my face, I tilted my head to the right and let it pass. Quickly, I grabbed his arm and redirected the blow back to his face. 'Too slow… His punch is so slow, and this is a Chunin's taijutsu speed? Granted, he might be holding back because I'm a little kid, but still!' I thought while grabbed his hand whose attempted to attack me again twisting his fingers and breaking his bones, while I lashed out with my leg to the other side with a spinning kick.

"AAAHHH! You little shit!" the Chunin screamed in pain holding his hand and crying like a baby.

"You brat!" Asshole #2 then attempted to kick me from the side. I grabbed his leg then broke it with my elbow. 'Ooh, that must've hurt' the sound of a broken bone sure is scary.

"AAAHH! Shit!" the second Chunin groaned in pain laying on the ground, holding his leg and holding back tears. Looking up at me he whimpered pitifully. I glared at the two so-called 'Chunin' coldly, my cold icy-eyes causing the two to shudder immediately putting both ninjas under a Genjutsu karyu turned around heading back to the district before coming to a stop because the heiress called out to him.

Wait hinta yelled to the back of the Uchiha turning to face her.

The two held eye contact for a moment before Hinata turned away blushing. 'His eyes are so intense' she thought to herself. She was going to turn to look at Karyu again, but she noticed that her view was blocked by her Father and Uncle.

Hiashi looked at the two children and the unconscious Kumo ninja. Hizashi mimicked his brother's actions. Both of them had their assumptions about what had happened, but they asked anyway.

"What happened here Hinata?" Hiashi asked his oldest daughter.

"A-Ano he t-tried to k-kidnap m-me but, U-Uchiha-S-San saved me" Hinata explained shocking the two brothers.

They both turned to Karyu simultaneously with twin looks of surprise and the Uchiha instantly realized his mistake.

'Dammit. I'm 6 years old I'm not supposed to be able to take down two Kumogakure shinobi's. They'll suspect something for sure' Sasuke thought mentally berating himself.

Hizashi walked over to the still Kumo ninjas and checked their pulse. His heart was beating sporadically signifying that he was still alive.

"What did you do to the both of them" Hizashi asked.

"I placed both of them under my Genjutsu" Karyu replied causally.

The two older ninjas looked at the young Uchiha with mouths wide open. They were quickly closed, however, as both were part of a regal clan.

"Hizashi grab them, we're going to the Hokage's office. Kids you're coming with us" Hiashi said with the authority of a Hyuuga clan head.

"I'm also bringing Neji" Hizashi said.

Hiashi nodded "Yes good thinking he is going to be Hinata's protector, so he must learn how to do his job now. Next time this Uchiha boy might not be around to save her."

"Yes well come on Hinata and Karyu. Hizashi get Neji and meet us there immediately."

"Hai Hiashi-sama" Hizashi said as he grabbed the man's body and disappeared.

Hiashi grabbed Hinata's hand as he led her towards the Hokage Tower. He turned back to see that Karyu had yet to move and was staring at Hinata who was still a cherry red color from her outburst.

"Do I have to hold your hand as well?" Hiashi asked raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Of course not! I'm just tired that's all"  
Karyu replied. Truthfully he was exhausted after a hard day's training, fight ing two kumo ninjas and using a highly sophisticated Genjutsu was bound to exhaust a kid like him. Karyu quickly caught up to them and the three made their way to the Hokage's tower together.

XxXxXx

Hiruzen wasn't surprised by many things, but the presence of Hizashi, Hiashi, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga together with Karyu Uchiha surprised the old man. Oh and the fact that the men who signed the PEACE TREATY hours prior was now unconscious in his office. Hiruzen demanded answers.

"What happened here?" Hiruzen asked not at all calm.

"They tried to kidnap Hinata and Karyu stopped Karyu. They are now trapped under a Genjutsu" Hiashi explained.

"WHAT!?" Hiruzen said shocked. He looked at Karyu with unconcealed surprise on his face.

"This are High Chunnin Level ninjas Karyu-kun. How did you manage to trap him in a Genjutsu" Hiruzen asked.

"I saw them trying to take Hinata, so I stepped in to help her out, i fought both of them and placed the under a Genjutsu i saw itachi ni-san perform.

'Itachi your brother is a genius just like you' Hiruzen thought to himself.

"Well I need you to release them from your Genjutsu. We need to question him" Hiruzen said.

'Might as well be cooperative' karyu formed the necessary hand, kai he mutterd realeasing the Genjutsu he cast on the ninjas.

The Kumo ninja looked around his surroundings with his face paling, but when his eyes got to Sasuke he shrieked and backed away from him as fast he could.

This caused Hinata and Neji to laugh and Sasuke to give the man an evil smirk. Hiashi and Hizashi quickly blocked the man's chakra points and pinned him down.

"Mind explaining what you were doing with the Hyuuga Heiress?" Hiruzen asked the restrained ninja.

"I and my comrade were simply walking When we saw her all alone, thinking she was lost and alone we tried to help her find her home when all of a sudden we were brutally attacked by that monster" The shinobi said pointing at Karyu.

"You weren't supposed to be anywhere near Hinata-sama at all so that excuse is invalid, besides this 'monster' is only 6 years old. I doubt that he'd attack anyone for no reason" Hizashi said unamused.

The Kumo ninjas paled at Hizashi's reasoning.

"Well you see… what happened was…" He stuttered.

"Enough. We're sending you back to your village where you will likely be executed. Normally we would do it here, but relations with Kumogakure are shaky at best at the moment. If you were executed here it could easily lead to a war. I'll send a letter to the Raikage immediately and have Genma and Hayate escort you to the land of lightning after Ibiki probes your mind" Hiruzen said authoritatively ending the Kumo ninja's terrible excuses.

"Alright kids wait outside the office while the adults handle this" Hiashi says.

Karyu leaves without another word. Hinata and Neji bow to the adults before following Karyu out the room. Karyu was going to go home to go to sleep, h technically still had to attend the academy even though he was around low Chunnin level in terms of power.

"Hey Uchiha" a voice said -san thank you for saving Hinata-sama's life today. I am greatly indebted to you" Neji said giving Karyu a slight bow. It was nothing to fret about think of it as me helping out a comrade he replied with an impassive heading home ja ne karyu replied half way across the building

[DING CONGRATULATION QUEST COMPLETED,  
REWARDS:3000+EXP,  
50% RELATIONSHIP WITH HYUUGA CLAN,  
50% RELATIONSHIP WITH HYUUGA HINATA... LEVEL UP X3.]

Show me status karyu voiced inwardly

[STATUS:

Name/Age: Kazuma (5 years old)  
Clan: Uchiha  
HP: 1320/1320 (HR: 660/min)  
CP: 1275/1275 (CR: 330/min)  
EXP: 550/1050 Level: 11

Stats  
STR: 127  
DEX: 127  
CHAR: 118  
INT: 154  
CC: MAX  
PER: 119  
STA: 130  
Luck: 128

Skills  
Ninjutsu: 30  
Fire Affinity = 100%  
Lightning Affinity = 100%  
Earth Affinity = 100%  
Wind Affinity = 100%  
Water Affinity = 100%

Taijutsu: 38  
Genjutsu: 38  
Fuinjutsu: 33  
Kenjutsu: 33

Perks:  
Observe = See other people status.  
Genius = You are born with the knowledge that flowing like a waterfall. + 8 Intelligence every level, stopped when you're already reached Level 40.  
Young Prodigy = This Title is automatically equipped. All Stats gain an extra +5 every level, this Title Expires at Age 16.  
Gifted by God = You are gifted by God. Get Instant 100% when learning Chakra Affinity. (100% mean, the chakra to use a jutsu will cost half.) (MAX 10)  
Gamer Body = Refill HP and CP every time you sleep like in a game.  
Gamer Mind = Always Calm and dispel all mental attack or damage.  
Uchiha = You are an Uchiha, Fire is your nature. 20% Fire Damage. 20% Fire Resistance.

Sharingan is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. While its powers originated from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan, its independent form was first manifested by Indra Ōtsutsuki.

Sharingan One tomoe -This form of sharingan allows the user to perceive motions at greater detail.

COST: 25 CP per Minute *note coast for a non uchiha is tripled

Sharingan Two tomoe -This form of sharingan allows the user to perceive motions as well as be able to copy the motions perceived.

COST: 50 CP per Minute *note cost for a non uchiha is tripled

Sharingan Three tomoe -This form of sharingan allows the user to perceive motions, copy the motions perceived and predict motions.

COST: 75 CP per Minute *note cost for a non uchiha is tripled

Mangekyō Sharingan- The Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of the Sharingan's generic abilities. In addition to that, the Mangekyō grants powerful abilities that differ between each eye, though abilities may be similar in nature. *Warning using this can and will cause blindness over time, If you wish to get rid of this affect transplant eyes of close blood tied uchiha, or get a regeneration skill or ability that is strong enough to counteract the stress the Mangekyō Sharingan cause to the eyes.

COST: 100 CP per Minute*note cost for a non uchiha is tripled

Grants ability to cast Amaterasu's flames COST: 300 CP

Grants ability to Summon a Susanoo

Stage 1 Susanoo Ribcage/Skeletal Arm - COST: 100-150 CP Per Minute Grants +100 defense if ribcage is summoned

Stage 2 Susanoo Skeletal Upper Body- COST: 300 CP Per Minute Grants +150 defense

Stage 3 Susanoo Upper Body - COST: 500 CP Per Minute Grants +200 defense

Stage 4 Full body - COST: 1000 CP Per Minute Grants +200 defense

(A/N: attacks by the Susanoo will be figured out later along with any stat boost.)

Uchiha Sword Master= Your are a master of the Uchiha Kenjutsu Style and you. +30% Damage and +30% Speed while using a sword. (Style: Madara Uchiha)  
Eagle Eye = Your accuracy is like an eagle. 100% Accuracy.  
Uchiha Taijutsu Advanced = Your Taijutsu is the Uchiha Taijutsu. +30 Damage and +30% Speed. (Style: Madara Uchiha)  
Genjutsu Master = You are mastered in Genjutsu. +50% Genjutsu and +50% Genjutsu Resistance.  
Fuinjutsu Advanced = You are advanced in Fuinjutsu. +40% Fuinjutsu Success.  
Seduction Master = Because of your perfect looking, all opposite sex will fall for you when they become your friends

*at the compound

"Welcome home, sweetheart. And just where have you been?" Mom asked with a 'sweet' tone. I gulped, ready for the consequences.

"W-Well… I Just got back from the training ground you know… I trained so hared i must have lost track of 't over work yourself dear you'll over work yourself self dear...Hai kaa-san

Mom smiled fondly tousled my hair and kissed me on the cheek. "All right, I believe you, sweetheart. Now, go get yourself a bath before dinner, okay." I nod to her and head upstairs.

*A few minutes later

Ah, that bath felt so good…

I towel dried my hair and pulled on my night clothes. As I was heading to the dining room, I heard the front door open and close. Guess Itachi got home late, too.

*at the dinning room

Father turned his attention to me, he took a drink then resting his hands on his chest. "Where have you been, Karyu? You're home later than usual."

"Forgive me tou-san i bowed my head... I was at the training ground and i lost track of time i nodded turning his attention towards

"I heard that you'll start your ANBU training tomorrow, is that right, Itachi?"

"Yes, Tou-san."

"Good, that's my boy." Father praised him. Turning towards us he said, "Sasuke! Karyu! We will start your training tomorrow. Don't forget that." Sasuke nodded and looked excited at the prospect of beginning his training.

"I'm sorry, Tou-san. But I can't do that yet." I said Father stared at me.

"Oh, and why is that? You better had a good reason, Karyu," he asked frowning slightly.

"Well, I need to learn something… personal, first. I'm sorry that I can't tell you, but I hope you understand, Tou-san." I bowed respectfully after speaking.

"Very well. But you better learn it quickly, understand?" He questioned.

"Yes, I understand, Tou-san. And thank you for your understanding." I said bowing once more to him. I then get up from my place grabbing my dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. I'll be heading to bed now, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Itachi-nii, Sasuke." I said. Father, Mother, and Itachi nodded and Sasuke waved at me. Heading back to my bedroom, I began readying myself to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu later

Well that's it,for this chapter thanks again and pls review

DONOO


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

[ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER]

The morning sun was shining brightly, the crisp air refreshed my soul, and birds were singing beautifully from the treetops. Getting out of bed, I rubbed my eyes before stretching. I looked at the clock which read 6:45. Alright, time to clean myself up, put on some comfortable clothes, and get to the library.

"Mmnh… Good Morning, Karyu." Sasuke said as he rubbed his eye. I forgot to mention that Sasuke and I shared a room.

"Morning, Otouto… you need to get up and get ready for training, Tou-san will waiting for you at the lake after he's finished some stuff at the Police HQ. I'm going to the Konoha Library to read up on something. Well, see ya later!" I said leaving the room. I stop in my path while thinking something...

"Oh, and Sasuke, Oh and sasuke breakfast is in the fridge incase your hungry kaa-san couldn't prepare breakfast so i had to cook for both of us i told him and made my was out of the room

"Hn! I will!" Sasuke said as he nodded.

I stepped into my shoes ready to go to the library. My family isn't home right now. Itachi attending his first ANBU Training session, Tou-san had to get to the police HQ early this morning, and Kaasan had to get groceries.

Alright, I have two goals today:

-Learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

-Learn Chidori and its varient: Chidori Nagashi.

*at the library

'Whoa, it's bigger than I thought,' I whistled low in appreciation. This library is pretty big, bigger than the one I used to visit in Japan. I open the door and step inside. I looked around for a bit before spotting an office desk with a woman sitting at it. I walked over.

"Excuse me." I said politely to get the woman's attention.

"Hello deary, how can I help you?" she replied courteously.

"Ah… yes, can I borrow some books on jutsu here?" I 't you a little young to use jutsu she asked me.

"Well, my Nii-san asked me to borrow the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu scroll in this library for him." I said speaking politely but firmly.

"Hm, who is your Nii-san, kid?" The librarian asked looking at me with suspicion in her eye.

"Uchiha Itachi!" I said with some pride.

"Oh! I know him!" Yes!

"Sorry kid you still need his approval to get the scroll.

"But I will be scolded by him if I do not get the scroll," I said scrunching up my face while trying to muster up some tears.

"Ohhh… please don't cry, I want to loan you the book, I really do, but I can't, I'm sorry." She apologizes. I fake a sniffle and give her a sadder puppy dog look.

"Please only this time…. I promise…" I begged. I could practically see her resistance crumbling away.

'Damn it all, he's just so cute!' She thought looking back at me with a slight blush on her face while thinking, 'Wait, what, why the hell this boy is so cute!'

"Well… I suppose it's okay, but don't tell anyone, okay!" She submits. Yosh, she falls! Puppy dog eyes for the win!

"Hai!" I nodded with a relieved smile on my face.  
_

Where is tou-san,sasuke thought, he was excited for his first training session today.

Oh your up early, sasuke! Are you ready for your to begin your train, fugaku asked the excited boy. Hai tou-san am excited to start my training today, this means i'll be able to be as strong as tou-san

Yes,know lets go fugaku replied with a small smile on his face.

This will be fun! sasuke exclaimed  
_

Itachi POV

My two little brothers start training today. I hope Tou-sama doesn't go too hard on Sasuke. Today is my first day of ANBU training, too. First things first, I need to get my gear first. I start running toward a secret location known only to ANBU and the Hokage. It looks more like a cave than an actual building.

"This is your gear. Always wear your mask on duty and do not reveal your identity," said an ANBU with a deep voice.

"Thank you." I take it and bow. I quickly get changed into the dark clothes and armor, securely fixing the sheathed tanto diagonally on my back. I hold the blank white mask in my hands. I assume I will receive a painted one after I am fully inducted into ANBU. The mask fits on my face perfectly and doesn't even shift as I move my head. Despite it not appearing to have any breathing holes, I can breath normally. There must be a seal on the thing.

Making my way through the maze that was the ANBU Headquarters, I eventually found the room where I would meet my future teammates and squad leader.

"Hello, my name is Itachi. I've been assigned to this ANBU squad. I am in your care." I said bowing to the group of ANBU.

"I see. So you're the one." Said a man with brown long-neck hair. His mask was white with red and brown markings that made it look like a snarling bear face.

"Use the locker that's the farthest one in the back to store any excess belongings. I see that you are ready to go. Good. Once you have put your stuff away, we'll head out to the training ground." Bear (as I'm going to call him now) ordered.

"Yes, sir." I said and head to my locker and put my change of clothes in it. After that, we headed out to the training ground.

"Is that him?" I heard an ANBU mutter. He/she was wearing a mask with purple markings giving the mask a bird-like look.

"They say he's eleven years old," an ANBU wearing a mask with orange markings in the shape of a primate replied to the Bird ANBU's muttering.

I head to the center of the field. I sensed movement and several kunai and shuriken flew past me missing me by centimeters. I ignored it because I knew that they were missing me on purpose.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hear a new voice come up from behind me. When I turned around there was an ANBU with gravity defying grey hair. His mask had red lines, that gave the mask a dog-like look.

"Explain yourselves!" He barked (heh) at Bird and Orangutan.

"We wanted to make sure that he's got the skills to be one of us." Bird defended.

"Since he's so young." Orangutan added.

"Do you have a problem with the decisions of your superior?" He asked looming over them. They seemed to shrink under his glare.

"No, it's not like that! No, sir!" "Of course not, Sir!" They said in slightly rushed tones.

"I'm Dog, the Captain of Team Ro." He introduces himself to me.

"Well let's see what you able to do."

After that, I head to the center. Targets started popping up and I had already reached into my pouches and readied 4 kunai with 2 in each hand. Showing off a little, I back flipped while throwing all of them at the same time. The kunai that were looking to fly off target were hit by another one changing their trajectory. Each kunai hit the bull's eye.

"He's good." I heard Bird mutter. Was that respect I hear?

"Well not bad, for someone in your age." Dog nods.

We received our first mission as the new Team Ro soon after.

KARYU POV

Alright, time to start training!

[DING

NEW Mission: Learn a Jutsu or two or three!

Requirements:

Learn the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone

Learn the Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Style: Great demolisher Flame)

Learn the Raiton: Chidori (Lightning Style: Lightning Cutter aka 1,000 birds)

Bonus Mission: Learn another elemental Jutsu +2 Ninjutsu per extra jutsu learned.

Rewards:

+2 Ninjutsu per requirement

Random Jutsu scroll

EXP +1000

Failure: No new jutsu for you]

[Accept / Reject]

I selected [Accept] immediately. I wonder what the new jutsu in the Rewards will be…

After I checked out the scroll, I hurried back to the compound. I went into one of the forest training grounds.

"So it's Ram Snake Tiger, i read aloud well time to test the jutsu

Kage Bunshin no jutsu "puff" 5 identical clones poofed into existence

Alright, guys let's start the Chakra Transformation training!" I said to my clones

You three you'll work on turning our chakra to lightning, and you will work on turning our Raiton chakra to lightning stream. Once you get it dispel, i'll work on our katon

*4 hours later

"Finally done with my training,and my clones just dispelled,a rush of Knowledge flooded into my head as i recieved the memory from the clone. Well time to test out my new jutsu

Chidori i mutterd as the sound of chirping birds filled the area, i turned around sighting the nearest training dummy immediately slamming it into the dummy, well it looks like i've learnt the chidori,onto the next jutsu,chidori nagashi,lightining current released for my body reducing what remained of the dummy to splinters.

And for the grand finale...katon: Gōka Messhitsu(majestic demolisher flame)spewing an enormous amount of fire into the sky, a large see of flame engulf the clearing luckily i wasn't near a forest so just the nearby grass and my clothes were burnt, That was a lot of fire i better be careful how i use it.

Let's try a water jutsu..suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu(Great waterfall technique). I spewed out an enormous amount of water hitting my intended target.

[DING

Mission Completed! You learned:

Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Cost: 40 CP)

Suiton: Daibakufu (Cost: 20 CP)

Raiton: Chidori (Cost: 40 CP)

Raiton: Chidori Nagashi (Initial Cost: 40 CP, 10 CP/second to maintain)

Ninjutsu +14

Bonus Mission: Completed

Ninjutsu +2

Jutsu scroll: 'Shunshin no jutsu' obtained! (Reward items will be automatically sent to your Inventory)

EXP +1000]

[DING

Level Up!]

Pov

'He's truly impressive. Is he truly only 6 years old?' I wondered. After I was sure he had left, I jumped down from the branch I was hiding on.

"I must tell Itachi about this." Well, I need to tell him soon. 'He's dangerous… all of the jutsu he was practicing back there were at least B-Rank or above. And he already is showing proficiency in!'

'Uchiha Karyu, huh. Well if he's that advanced maybe I will make him my apprentice. Hehe.' I thought while grinned.

He's already showing the markings of a true prodigy even more so than his older brother.  
_

*Sasuke POV

"Alright Sasuke! That's enough!"

"Yes, Tou-san!"

"Don't forget to train that briefly, because tomorrow you will go to the Academy." He said it while smile at me.

"Of course, Tou-san!"

"Well let's get back home."

"Hn!" I nodded and end my training for today.  
_

On my way coming back from the clearing i saw a blond spiky haired boy with three whiskers on each cheeks all alone wallowing in lonliness, i immediately identified him as naruto uzumaki

He had a sad-lonely expression on his face. His eyes full of tears. I'd remember this part, this is the where Naruto was insulted by the mob because he played with their children

[Ding

Mission: Get a relationship with Konoha's Jinchuuriki

Reward: +3000 EXP

Failed: None

Accept / Not Accept]

[Accept]

I headed towards his direction hoping to start a conversation with him

"Hey, are you okay ?" I asked. Quickly, Naruto wiped his tears and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" said Naruto with a forced smile. 'Well, you're clearly not okay you silly brat, don't lied to me.' I thought. I help him up from the ground.

"What's your name?" I asked still holding Naruto's hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He mumbled.

"Nice to meet you Naruto am Uchiha Karyu.

You're afraid of me?" The poor boy asked tentatively.

Of course not, why would I be afraid of you? You just a kid, same as me." I said calmly. Hearing this, he smiled. He gave his hand and said "Thanks for earlier... By the way, do you want to play with me?" I accepted his hand.

"Sure. Let's play.

We played for almost 2 hours we were playing on the playground. He seemed happy about this, me too. This was a first for Naruto and I tried to make it as fun as possible. We shared our life's stories, about how the village sees us, about our birthdays, our hobbies, our favorite things, among others topics. But the fun is gone now, it's almost 6.30 PM. Mom will scold me for this. Naruto who laughed now staring at me. He now stood with his head bowed.

"You know, you're the first person who considers me as a friend… others… well, they seem disgusted whenever they saw me..." He said with a sad tone.

I let out a sigh, turn my face to his then smiled. "Don't worry about it, we're friends right now

I looked at the sky then said "I'm sorry Naruto. But I need to get home now. Don't worry, we'll meet again, see ya."

I rose from my seat then waved. Naruto was doing the same as me.

"See you later, Karyu!" After that, we left.

[Ding

Congratulations

Taijutsu +1  
EXP +3000

Level Up!]

Well that's chapter 3 guys thanks


End file.
